


Fireflies

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: A Voyager beach party. A nice fluff piece.





	Fireflies

Fireflies

 

It was an uninhabited M-class planet that was surprisingly similar to Earth, despite being tens of thousands of lightyears away. It had forests of lush green plant life – trees and flowers the gave the air a sweet smell that reminded Captain Kathryn Janeway distinctly of the honeysuckle that grew wild on her grandfather's farm. Even standing on the edge of the water she could smell the sweet scent wafting from the forest that sat farther back from the shore.

Kathryn wondered vaguely if the scent were affecting her brain. She felt calmer, more relaxed than she had in years. She had even agreed to let Tom Paris organize a beach party. There was music playing farther up the beach and Kathryn could hear the sound of her crew chattering and laughing. She would rejoin them soon, she had just wanted a moment to herself. This planet was so much like home it was painful.

She stared out over the water and breathed deeply. This planet's vast ocean wasn't salty and it didn't have waves like Earth's ocean. It reminded her more of a large lake. The water was a deep blue...blue like the eyes of her Astrometrics officer.

Kathryn's heart skipped a beat as she thought of Seven of Nine, the stunningly beautiful former drone she had rescued from the Borg. She wasn't sure when her feelings for Seven had changed beyond friendship. She'd tried to deny it to herself at first but eventually accepted it...just as she accepted nothing could ever come of it. Even if she weren't her captain, Seven was too new to humanity, too young. She had been raised by the Borg and emotions were still confusing to her. She needed a friend and mentor, and Kathryn was determined to be just that. Nothing more.

She wondered if Seven had come down to the party. She had encouraged her to but Seven had seemed reluctant. Social situations were still uncomfortable for her.

Kathryn started back up the shore, the sand pleasantly soft and warm under her bare feet. She had foregone her command uniform for tan Capri pants and a white sleeveless top. The sun was warm on her shoulders and she wondered if she should get sunblock.

Then she saw Seven of Nine walking down the beach towards her, and her face split into a grin. Seven wore her usual blue biosuit and heels and she was carrying Naomi Wildman, the only child on Voyager, on her shoulders.

“See Seven? Even the captain is out of uniform,” Naomi said as they approached.

“What are you two up to?” Kathryn asked, smiling still as they stopped in front of her.

“Naomi asked me to give her what she calls a piggyback ride, although I do not know what a porcine mammal has to do with it,” Seven stated.

“That's just what it's called Seven,” Naomi said, rolling her eyes. “I guess it could be a...a Borg-y back ride.”

Kathryn chuckled and she saw the corners of Seven's mouth twitch – the closest the former drone came to a smile.

“She is also attempting to convince me to ask Ensign Wildman if I may take her swimming,” Seven informed the captain.

“Your mom's on duty?” Kathryn asked the girl.

“Til 18:00,” Naomi replied. “I'm not allowed to go swimming without her but since Seven's a grown up, if she asked, Mom might say yes. Seven wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.”

“That is true,” Seven agreed. “However, I am not a strong swimmer. The weight of the Borg hardware in my body provide...buoyancy issues.”

“Well I can swim with you two,” Kathryn said. “In fact I was thinking about beaming up to change into my swimsuit anyway. Let's all go change.”

“My biosuit is insufficient?” Seven asked nervously. Naomi laughed loudly and Kathryn put a reassuring hand on Seven's arm.

“Voyager, three to beam up,” she said, tapping her combadge.

When they appeared on the ship they found Samantha working the transporter.

“Samantha,” Kathryn greeted as Seven let Naomi down off of her shoulders. “Naomi wanted to go in the water. Would that be alright, if Seven and I went with her?”

“I guess that will be okay, Captain,” Samantha agreed. “Just keep a close eye on her, all she can really do is doggy paddle.”

“Of course,” she assured.

“Yes!” Naomi said triumphantly. “I'm gonna go change!”

“Captain I do not have a swimsuit,” Seven said stiffly.

“You can borrow one of mine,” Samantha offered. “We're close to the same size. The pattern is in the replicator.”

“Thank you Samantha,” Seven said with a nod.

“Come on, Seven,” Naomi said, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling at her.

“I'll change and meet the two of you outside of the Wildmans' quarters,” Kathryn said as they stepped onto the lift.

Kathryn went to her quarters and changed into her bathing suit. A black swim dress that wasn't too revealing – she was still a starship captain, after all. She had a reputation to uphold. She grabbed several towels and made her way to the Wildmans' quarters just as Seven and Naomi stepped out.

“Gee Seven, you sure have a lot of skin,” Naomi was saying. In her mind Kathryn agreed. The red one piece swimsuit was revealing far more of the young woman than Kathryn was used to seeing...not that she minded.

“Red looks good on you, Seven,” Kathryn said casually. “It's your favorite color, isn't it?”

“Yes,” Seven said as they started towards the turbolift.

“Mine's pink,” Naomi said brightly, beaming in her pink ruffled one piece. “Although sometimes it's yellow. Or green. What about you, captain? What's your favorite color?”

“Blue,” she answered without hesitation.

Seven glanced at her curiously as they stepped onto the lift.

“You have a lot of Borg implants, too,” Naomi said to Seven, looking curiously at the metal that twisted around her left ankle up her calf. “What're they all for?”

“Naomi, that's sort of a rude thing to ask,” the Captain informed her, not wanting Seven to feel uncomfortable.

“It's okay, Captain,” Seven assured her, then looked down at Naomi. “They reinforce the structure of my human skeleton and support my systems.”

“They make you strong?” Naomi asked.

“Yes.”

“Cool,” the girl said brightly and Kathryn caught Seven's eye and smiled.

When they beamed back down to the planet, they appeared near the party. Naomi grabbed Seven's hand and started pulling at her to move towards the water.

“People are staring at me,” Seven muttered.

“Men always stare at women in bathing suits,” Naomi said. “It's gross.”

Kathryn draped one of the towels she'd brought around Seven's shoulders and leveled the men with a Janeway-glare.

“Let's go farther down the shore,” Kathryn said, putting a hand on Seven's arm.

“Boys are gross,” Naomi declared, swinging Seven's hand as they walked.

“I agree,” the blonde said and Kathryn chuckled.

The captain noticed that Seven was making an odd face as they continued down the shore.

“What's wrong, Seven?” she asked.

“Yeah you look like you have a tummy ache,” Naomi added.

“The sand. It feels...strange,” she said, looking down at her bare feet.

“It's nice isn't it?” Kathryn asked. “I like walking barefoot.”

“I do not know,” Seven said uncertainly.

She flexed her toes in the sand when they reached they edge of the water.

“this will be fun if you let it,” Kathryn said, stroking her back briefly.

“Yeah come on, Seven,” Naomi said, charging into the water. Kathryn followed her while Seven hesitated at the edge of the water.

“Come on, Seven!” Naomi called. “Don't be a scaredy-Borg!”

“Naomi,” Kathryn scolded lightly.

“Borg are not afraid,” Seven declared and marched into the water.

They continued out until the water was deep enough for Naomi to swim – about waist high for Seven and up past Kathryn's hips.

“How is this activity fun?” Seven inquired dryly.

“Swimming is fun,” Naomi said.

“Don't be such a Borg, Seven,” Kathryn said and splashed her. Naomi laughed and splashed Seven as well before returning to her doggy paddling. Seven glared at the captain. Kathryn quirked an eyebrow innocently.

“Inefficient activity,” she muttered before leaning down to splash a wave of water at the captain. Kathryn laughed loudly and waded away from her.

“Can't catch me,” she teased, splashing Seven again.

“I shall,” Seven retorted and gave chase.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the water, swimming and playing. When the sun started to sink on the horizon, the three of them got out of the water. Seven ran her fingers through her wet hair.

“I seem to have lost my hair pins,” she said, looking back to the water. “I will have to replicate more.”

Kathryn tried not to stare when she noticed Seven's nipples were visible through the clinging wet fabric of her swimsuit. She quickly grabbed a towel and handed one to Naomi and one to Seven. She watched as Seven dried her long blonde hair first.

“I never knew your hair was so long, Seven,” she mused.

“Yeah it's pretty,” Naomi added. “Why do you pin it up?”

“It is more efficient this way,” the former drone responded, bending to dry her legs.

“You should let me braid it,” Naomi said brightly. “It would look nice.”

“Later, perhaps,” Seven said. “Your stomach muscles are contracting audibly, Naomi Wildman. Do you require nutritional supplements?”

“Yeah I am kinda hungry.”

“Let's join the party,” Kathryn said, looking up the beach where she could see the glow of a bonfire. “I'm sure Mr Neelix and Mr Paris have thrown together something interesting.”

They walked back towards the party with their towels draped across their shoulders. As they approached Kathryn could smell meat cooking and hear music. She chuckled as she recognized the song and Seven looked at her curiously.

“Elvis Presley,” she explained. “He's a very popular Earth singer from the 20th century. My mother loves him. He did this dance with his hips...”

She trailed off, chuckling and shaking her head.

“Something smells good!” Naomi exclaimed and took off running.

“Naomi wait!” Kathryn called but the child didn't seem to hear.

“It is alright, Captain. Ensign Wildman is there,” Seven said, her Borg-enhanced vision allowing her to see farther in the dimming light.

“Oh good. I really don't feel like running,” she replied with a smile. “So did you enjoy swimming, Seven?”

“It was...fun,” she said somewhat stiffly.

Kathryn chuckled and placed her hand on Seven's arm a moment.

“Naomi certainly enjoyed herself. I'll bet she sleeps good tonight.”

“What about you, Captain? Did you have fun as well?” Seven inquired.

“I certainly did,” she answered, smiling.

“I am pleased.”

As they approached the party Kathryn saw the crew had several picnic tables set up with festive tablecloths. Naomi was sitting with her mother and waved them over, a hot-dog in one hand.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on Naomi today, Captain, I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you and Seven,” Samantha said as they sat.

“No trouble at all. We all had fun, even Seven,” Kathryn said, winking at Naomi.

Tom Paris came over wearing a pair of blue swim trunks, carrying a plate of hotdogs with ketchup and mustard.

“Hotdog, Captain? Seven?” he offered.

“Yes thank you,” Kathryn said, accepting one. Seven looked uncertain.

“I think I will return to Voyager and have a nutritional supplement,” she said, starting to rise. Kathryn put a hand on her arm to stop her.

“Come on, Seven. Stay. Have a hotdog, they're good,” she encouraged.

“Yeah Seven. Stay. _Pleeeease_?” Naomi said, making puppy dog eyes at the Borg.

“Yeah _please_ ,” Kathryn repeated, adding her own signature puppy dog look. Seven swallowed visibly and sat back down.

“As you wish,” she said, and Kathryn grinned. Tom gave Seven a hotdog before going to the next table. Seven looked at the food uncertainly then looked to the captain. Kathryn took a bite from her own hotdog and nodded to Seven. Cautiously Seven took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

“Well?” Kathryn prompted before taking another bite.

“It is...not unpleasant,” she said slowly. “However, it does not possess the required nutrients for an evening meal.”

“Food isn't always about nutrition, Seven,” Kathryn said. “You can always have a nutritional supplement later.”

“Yuck,” Naomi said, making a face.

“Naomi,” her mother scolded.

“I tried one before, it tasted like wet paper,” the girl said, wrinkling her nose.

“Taste is irrelevant,” Seven said before taking another bite. Kathryn rolled her eyes at Naomi, who giggled.

When Seven finished eating, Kathryn saw she had a spot of mustard below her lip. Not really thinking, she reached out and wiped it away with her thumb, then licked her thumb clean. Seven raised her ocular implant at her slightly but didn't speak. Kathryn felt her cheeks grow warm and she quickly returned her attention to finished her hotdog.

“Margarita, Captain?” Neelix asked, walking over with a tray. The colorful Talaxian wore spotted swim trunks and had a necklace of flowers around his neck.

“Why thank you Neelix,” Kathryn said, accepting.

“Can _I_ have one?” Naomi asked as her mother got a drink as well.

“Sorry Naomi, these are grown up drinks – synthehol,” Neelix said, patting her head. “But there's some sodas over there by Harry.”

Naomi sighed and got up to go get a soda.

“Seven?” Neelix offered.

“Synthehol inhibits my cortical node function,” she replied automatically.

“It's not very strong,” Kathryn informed her. “You could try it.”

Reluctantly Seven took a glass. She frowned at the festive umbrella on the cup, then took a sip.

“Hmm,” she said curiously. “The salt on the rim enhances the flavor of the citrus fruit. An interesting taste.”

Naomi returned with her soda, pouting. She watched longingly as the captain sipped her margarita. Kathryn took the pink umbrella from her glass and offered it to Naomi, whose face lit up.

“Thank you Captain!” she declared, twirling the umbrella between her fingers.

“You may have this one, too,” Seven said, giving Naomi the purple umbrella from her drink. Gleefully Naomi put both umbrellas in her glass before drinking.

The sun set and most of the crew gathered around the bonfire. Some of them danced to the Elvis Presley music that was playing. Kathryn stayed seated, knowing Seven preferred to stay on the edge of the crowd. They sipped their drinks and talked to Samantha and Naomi. Eventually Naomi got up and started to dance beside the table. She tried to convince Seven to join her but the Borg declined.

“I will just watch you,” she said and Naomi shrugged and continued dancing. Underneath the table Kathryn felt a foot brush hers and she looked at Seven in surprise.

“I am sorry, Captain. I am trying to remove the sand that is struck all over my feet,” Seven said and Kathryn saw she was running her feet together under the table. “I do not think I like being barefoot.”

“I'm sorry, Seven,” Kathryn said, absently rubbing her own feet together.

“you can wear my sandals,” Samantha offered, sliding off her shoes and pushing them towards Seven. “I don't mind being barefoot, the sand feels nice to me.”

“Thank you,” Seven said, brushing her feet together once more before sliding on the shoes. She seemed to relax a little.

“Hey what's that?” Naomi asked suddenly, pointing towards the trees. They all looked where she pointed and saw small flickering lights in the darkness.

“Fireflies,” Kathryn said fondly. “Or whatever this planet's version of them may be.”

“Fireflies?” Seven repeated curiously.

“Yes or lightning bugs as we used to call them. They're all over Indiana in the summertime. Come on, I'll show you,” Kathryn said, getting up, leaving her drink. Seven and Naomi followed her to the edge of the trees. Kathryn caught one of the bugs easily and held it cupped between her hands. Her fingers glowed and she waited until she felt it land on her palm before removing one hand so the girls could see. She heard Seven gasp softly and Kathryn looked up in time to see a grin spread over her face. Kathryn's heart leapt – she had never seen Seven smile like that before!

“It's thorax luminesces,” Seven said in awe, her smiling face lit by the firefly's glow.

“It's butt glows!” Naomi giggled gleefully.

The firefly startled and took flight. It disappeared into the trees, blinking. Seven's smile disappeared.

“Wait here,” Kathryn said and hurried back towards the party.

She returned a moment later with an empty glass bottle she'd gotten from Neelix.

“My sister and I used to watch them and put them in jars,” Kathryn explained. “Like a big glowstick.”

“I do not wish to harm them,” Seven said anxiously.

“It won't hurt them, sweetie,” she assured, the term of affection slipping out before she could stop it. “We'll just look at them for a little while then we'll let them go.”

Seven nodded in agreement and the captain set about catching fireflies. After seeing Kathryn catch a few, Naomi joined in catching them.

“It's not difficult,” Kathryn said but Seven shook her head.

“I might accidentally crush them with my Borg hand,” she said in a soft, somewhat sad voice.

“Why don't you hold the bottle for us then?” Kathryn suggested, handing her the bottle of flickering insects. Just put your hand over the top so they don't fly out.”

Kathryn and naomi caught several more fireflies and added them to the jar. When they were done the jar glowed as bright as a lantern. They sat on the ground, crowded around the jar.

“Naomi, it's past your bedtime,” Samantha said, approaching them.

“Aw Mom do I have to?” the girl asked, pouting.

“Yes now say goodnight.”

“Goodnight Captain and Seven. Thanks for taking me swimming and teaching me how to catch fireflies.”

“You're welcome, Naomi. Sleep well,” the captain said.

“Goodnight Naomi Wildman,” Seven said and the child gave her a hug before following her mother away.

Kathryn and Seven sat on the ground at the edge of the forest together, looking at the flickering insects in the jar. After a while Kathryn noticed Seven had an almost sad expression on her face.

“What's on your mind, Seven? What are you thinking about?” Kathryn murmured, gazing at her. In the light of the fireflies glow, Seven looked even more beautiful.

“I was thinking...there is something I wish to do but I am concerned...afraid.”

“I thought Borg weren't afraid of anything?” she teased, but Seven's expression made her sober up. “What is it, sweetie? What are you afraid of?”

“...I am afraid that if I try to hold your hand I may crush your hand with my Borg hand,” she admitted softly.

“Seven,” she gasped quietly. She reached out and took Seven's Borg hand in hers. She brought the metal-tipped fingers to her lips and kissed them. Seven smiled again and removed her human hand from the top of the jar, letting the fireflies fly out all around them.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from my notepad on my phone where i write ideas that i have in the middle of the night. for some reason all this one said was "fireflies" so I rolled with it. Please leave your Kudos and Comments, as they are my lifeblood. Also shoutout to Queer for helping me figure out how to wrap it up!


End file.
